1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone, particularly relates to a mobile telephone provided with a speech recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dial locking function in a conventional type mobile telephone is used for the following purposes. The above dial locking function is provided with first, a role of preventing a mobile telephone from being used without the owner""s permission by a person except the owner in case the mobile telephone is stolen or lost and second, a role of protecting the contents (information) stored in a memory.
For a method of setting such a dial locking function, a method of setting dial locking by pressing Function key or Menu button and further, xe2x80x98#xe2x80x99 button (should be pressed long) after the owner of a mobile telephone registers 4-digit personal identification numbers is conceivable. To release dial locking, a method of inputting the formerly registered 4-digit personal identification numbers and pressing a talk button is conceivable.
In the meantime, for a speech recognition function of a conventional type mobile telephone, a mobile telephone provided with a function that when voice corresponding to a registered telephone number, for example a name of Mr./Ms. A is recognized, a telephone number corresponding to recognized Mr./Ms. A is automatically dialed and called is known.
However, the setting and the release of the dial locking function in the above mobile telephone have the following problems.
A first problem is that as the operation of many buttons is required to set or release the dial locking function, it is troublesome to turn on or turn off the dial locking function every call and therefore, a few persons set the dial locking function.
A second problem is that as operation for setting the above dial locking function cannot be performed after a mobile telephone is stolen or lost, dial locking cannot be set.
A third problem is that as pointed out in the description of the second problem, if a mobile telephone is stolen or lost, it may be used without the owner""s permission by a person except the owner and probability that the owner suffers damage such as the owner suffers the damage of money and the contents (information) stored in a memory is stolen is high.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and the object is to provide a mobile terminal wherein dial locking can be set by a speech recognition function.
To achieve the above object, the present invention is provided with a memory for registering a desired character code, au aural signal recognition circuit for recognizing an aural signal, a control section for determining whether a character code registered in the memory and an aural signal recognized by the aural signal recognition circuit are coincident or not and a dial locking setting section for setting dial locking in case it is determined in the control section that the character code and the aural signal are coincident.
Also, the present invention is provided with a memory for registering a desired character code, a response control section for responding to an incoming call, a speech recognition section for recognizing an aural signal when a response is made by the response control section, a control section for determining whether a character code registered in the memory and an aural signal recognized by the aural signal recognition section are coincident or not and a dial locking control section for setting dial locking in case it is determined in the control section that the aural signal and the character code are coincident.
For a mobile telephone according to the present invention, a mobile telephone wherein it is determined by pressing a button whether an automatic response is set or not is desirable.
In the present invention, it is desirable that the response control section sends a message showing that a response is made when responding to an incoming call and becomes a recording state for recording an aural signal when the message is sent.
In the present invention, it is desirable that if it is determined by the control section that an aural signal and a character code are coincident, a dial locking release function that a dial locked state set by the dial locking control section is released is provided.
In the present invention, it is desirable that it is determined plural times by the control section whether an aural signal and a character code are coincident or not.
The present invention is characterized in that a desired character code is registered, an aural signal is recognized, it is determined whether the registered character code and the recognized aural signal are coincident or not and if the character code and the aural signal are coincident, dial locking is set.
Also, the present invention is characterized in that a desired character code is registered, a response is made to an incoming call, an aural signal is recognized at the time of the response, it is determined whether the registered character code and the recognized aural signal are coincident or not and if the aural signal and the character code are coincident, dial locking is set.
In the present invention, it is desirable that a method of locking the dial of a mobile telephone is provided and it is determined by pressing a button whether an automatic response is set or not.
In the present invention, it is desirable that a message showing that a response is made is sent when responding to the incoming call and after the message is sent, a state is switched to a recording state for recording an aural signal.
It is desirable in relation to a mobile telephone according to the present invention that if an aural signal and a character code are coincident, a set dial locked state is released.
In the present invention, it is desirable that it is determined plural times whether an aural signal and a character code are coincident or not.